


Chain

by vilesouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sex Toys, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls





	Chain

You know you wanted it. Mark Lee, he's been your boyfriend of about 2 years and you guys seem innocent and sweet to other couples but behind closed doors everything is crazy. Sweat everywhere, stained sheets, it's crazy. Tonight, he has you tied to the bed frame. Torturing you, giving you no mercy. The cold metal of the chain he has you tied up with just makes the feeling of the big purple vibrator between your legs more ecstatic. He wanted to play with you tonight, edging you the whole time. His length is in your mouth, keeping you from shouting and moaning. All you can do is moan quietly making his cock feel even better.

"I know you like this. You like being teased and you know it." He firmly said as he pulled out of your mouth. He set the vibrator on the highest possible setting and started rubbing your clit along with it. He rubbed fast. You were going crazy. Your mind was going blank and all you could do was slur your words and say "m-mhmmgggnnn". He chuckled at his because he LOVED seeing you like this. It made his dick go crazy.

"Well, I think it's about time to stop teasing, right my little princess? What do you say?? Do you want daddy to come in you? Make a mess out of you??" He asked. All you can reply with is a high pitched "Yes." 

He put the big vibrator to the side and rubbed your clit a little bit more and kissed it before slamming into you. You gave a loud yelp and your eyes were rolling back. You were seeing stars. 

"Fuck baby, you are so tight tonight. Agh, I love it. I love  _you_ " He said while rubbing your nipples. Your fluids mixing together. The bed frame making all types of noises. All you could do is moan helplessly. He pulled your hair because he knew that it would make you cream. "I-I'm close.." you whimpered 

"You can go ahead. You've waited this long. I want to dry you out tonight" Mark growled. He started caressing your thighs and going faster. He gripped onto your thighs as you released the long awaited orgasm. You rid out your high, but he kept going. You were super sensitive and a bit tired but you wanted to make Mark feel good. So you did.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he said as you creamed all over him "God, I love you so much". Your body was very sensitive. Your thighs bucking and feet twitching. You were a hot mess. Mark kissed you and said "I'm close babe" as he stroked in and out. His length drove you mad. You couldn't take anymore but he kept going.

His cock pumping in and out. He was moaning and soon enough, he spilled everything he had into you and you came once again. His cock was still filling you up when he leaned over and kissed you. He un-tied you and you plopped down on the bed. You were tired but he still left little love bites on your neck and chest. Every little mark was a reminder of his love for you. You soon knocked out of exhaustion but woke up to Mark eating you out. You didn't complain though. He did this frequently but you loved it. A wet, warm stripe on your clit isn't such a bad way to wake up.


End file.
